The Only Exception
by ohcurliehair
Summary: Stolen moments between Cal and Gillian
1. one

Ok, another new fic. I've always had all these little ideas about things that could happen between Cal and Gillian but they were never really major enough to be fleshed out into a full fic. So then my brain was like 'STOP' (which I promptly did) before it informed me I should write down these ideas and make them into mini chapters which I could then post. So there you have it. Here is the first of several stolen moments between Cal and Gillian :) Oh yeah, and I still don't own Lie to Me.

***

He smiles at her from a distance. It is a special smile, the one he reserves only for her. Of course she doesn't know this but she loves it nevertheless. When he finishes his conversation he walks up to her.

'Hey. You leaving now?'

Picking up a file from reception she shakes her head and they both walk in sync towards her office.

'Nah. Just going to go through this case file again.'

He raises his eyebrows.

'Love, its 10pm. You need your rest.'

'Well, what are you going to do now?'

'Go over a few videos in my office.'

'So it's ok for you to be working late but not me?'

'Exactly.'

'Chauvinist.'

She says it with affection.  
'No love. Simply concerned for your wellbeing.'

'Because mine is so much more important than yours.'

'It is.'

Another smile. The one just for her. It makes her want to throw her arms around his neck and never let go.


	2. two

Disclaimer blah.

***

She is watching a video when he strides into the viewing room. The moment he takes a step inside she knows he is agitated; he is in one of _those_ moods. The downside of one of those moods was that he enjoyed annoying everyone around him. The best thing to do, she had found, was to just ignore him. She turns back to the screen. A few moments later she feels a jabbing in her side.

'Ow.'

Rubbing it, she refocusses. Another jab. Turning to find the source she sees Cal looking innocently at the screen before him.

'Cal? Is there anything I can help you with?'

'No.'

She rewinds the video and starts to watch it again. Another jab.

'Cal. Stop it.'

Refocusses. Another jab.

'CAL! What do you want?'

He grins.

'Just wanted to tell you how awesome you are.'


	3. three

Insert disclaimer here.

***

She walks into his office, humming a tune under her breath. Even though his back is turned, he instantly knows it is her. Swinging his chair around, he peers at her above his glasses.

'Why are you so happy?'

She smiles a sweet smile and settles herself on the chair in front of his desk.

'Another week has begun, that's why.'

Confusion.

'It's a Monday love. No one likes Mondays.'

'No, it's not Monday, it's the start of another week. A fresh start, a chance for new opportunities. Maybe if more people looked at it that way they wouldn't be so depressed. Like you.'

His brows draw together and he lets out a small chuckle.

'Only you could see it that way.'

'I'm happy, shoot me.'

She stands up and walks out of his office, a slight sway in her step.

He grins. God, she's amazing.


	4. four

Man, i'm sick of writing this --- 'Don't own Lie to Me' :)

***

She walks into her office to find Cal sitting at her desk. He doesn't notice she is there, he's deep in concentration. She quietly takes another step forward to see what he is doing. In one hand he is holding a piece of her candy, a look of confusion on his face.

'Ahem.'

He looks up, startled. Chewing quickly he swallows.

'What are you doing?'

'Bloody hell woman, how do you eat these things?'

'They taste good.'

'They taste like sugar coated sugar filled with colouring and preservatives.'

'Exactly. They taste good.'

She takes a few more tentative steps into her office.

'But why Cal? Why are you sitting at _my_ desk, eating_ my_ candy?'

'Well I figured if you like it's worth a try right? Just in case I might like it too? But I knew they would taste horrible and I was right.'

She lowered herself into the chair in front of her desk.

'So you wanted to try something just because I liked it, even though you already knew you would hate it.'

'Yup.'


	5. five

This one is dedicated to someone very special to me, my awesome friend Tanya (or StepFurther as she's more commonly known as around here). I know she loves both Callian fluffiness and daydreaming so I figured this would be the perfect combination for her :)

Don't own Lie to Me.

***

_He took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. Her sudden intake of breath didn't go unnoticed. He smirked as he began to rub his fingertips along her arm. She shuddered under his touch. He traced his way up to her face and pulled her so she was a mere inch away from him. He could see her pupils had dilated and he was enjoying every minute of teasing her. He finally found her lips with his and began to kiss her passionately. She moaned loudly as his tongue started tracing the inside of her lips._

'Um, love?'

'Huh?'

He startles her out of her daydream.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

He grins.

'Well I figured you were fine until the moaning begun.'

'What? I wasn't moaning!'

She had turned the colour of a tomato and felt herself look down and to the side. Shame.

'You were either in immense pain or having one hell of a daydream.'

If only he knew.


	6. six

I wrote this after a longggg day. And believe me when I say this. When you're having a bad day where you are incredibly agitated and '99 Luftballoons' comes on for the fourth time that day, it is the last straw. LOL. Don't own Lie to Me. oh and reviews are loved muchly :)

***

She is annoyed. And agitated. She has no idea why, or how it even started but she knows she doesn't want to be there. Shame it's her job to be there. She looks at the clock on her desk. How could it possibly be only 1:27pm? Shouldn't it be time to leave already? She stops what she is doing, which is nothing anyway, and sighs. Rolling her eyes she begins to tap her fingers against the desk. Five o'clock. If she could just make it to five o'clock she would let herself leave early. It was a Friday after all, didn't she deserve a break?

Loker peers his head around the door.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Lightman asked me to tell you that we've just got a new case and it looks like we'll be working late tonight.'

He _has_ to be joking.

'Thanks Loker.'

As soon as he leaves she turns her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. Cal would come and find her when he needed help. The music playing in her office draws her attention. She had turned it on this morning after attempting for an hour to read the first page of a report. Now she notices that '99 Luftballoons' is playing on the radio for the fourth time today. Sighing in frustration she stalks over and turns off the music. The last song you want to hear when you're annoyed is '99 Luftballoons.' Silence.

She walks back to her desk and picks up the report for the third time in fifteen minutes. She doesn't even know why she tries. Hearing a knock at the door she looks up. Cal. Walking into her office, he sits himself on the chair in front of her desk.

'Hey love. What's been happening?'

Just hearing his voice calms her. And with those few simple words she feels at peace again, like she's home. Like the bad day she's having can be turned around. By the time he has left she feels almost happy. Picking up the report that lays in front of her she begins to read. It's five o'clock before she knows it. And she realises she doesn't mind staying that little bit extra. If it means she gets to see Cal.


	7. seven

Lie to Me, i do miss you so. Still don't own the show. Do you think we would be waiting so long for it to return if I did?

***

'ow Ow OW OW.'

He hears her cry out from her office. He rushes in, concern evidence on his face.

'What's wrong love?'

She looks up, tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh, I'm just an idiot. I decided it would be a great idea to stab myself in the finger with the letter opener while opening the mail.'

He looks down to see her nursing a tissue around her finger, the blood starting to seep through.

'Hold on a second. I'll just grab the first aid kit.'

Rushing out he quickly makes his way to the kitchen and starts searching through the cupboards.

'Damn it,' he mutters under his breath.

'HEIDI!'

She comes rushing in.

'What's wrong Dr Lightman?'

'Where's the first aid kit.'

She looks at him strangely and points to where his hand is.

'Just a little to the left boss.'

Sighing in relief he grabs it and runs back to Gillian's office. He hears Heidi call out, something about everything being ok, but he's too concerned about Gillian to care.

'Ok love. Give me your hand, I'll bandage it.'

He sits in the chair in front of her and gingerly grabs her hand. Pulling out the gauze and disinfectant he begins to dab at it. He winces when he sees her wince. He hates to see her in pain, in any degree, for any reason. Securing the bandage tightly he smiles and stands up.

'All done.'

Gillian smiles at him and stands up too. She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist.

'What would I do without you?'

He pulls back and places a kiss on her forehead. Picking up the kit he walks out.

When he's sure she's out of hearing range he whispers under his breath.

'The real question is what would _I_ ever do without _you_?'


End file.
